Last smile
by Iwaizumi Hajime
Summary: — Si volviera a reencarnar de seguro volvería a enamorarme de ti. — [Viñeta][MidoTaka]


**Advertencias: **Saltos de tiempo inexplicables.

**Pareja: **Midorima Shintaro/Takao Kazunari

**Género: **Drama, romance.

**Resumen: **— _Si volviera a reencarnar de seguro volvería a enamorarme de ti. _—

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, en cambio la historia es de mi total autoría. **

Dedicado especialmente a mi beta** Ren **y a** Alicia**, a quién hubiese deseado contestarle ese review en Amor Yaoi hace meses.

Aclaraciones abajo. Enjoy!

* * *

Y si nosotros

_Capitulo único_

_._

_._

La brisa de primavera mece suavemente las cortinas color perla de la habitación. El joven de 17 años sentado sobre la cama mira apacible el cielo rojizo con una expresión tan impropia de su personalidad que es necesario que su acompañante carraspeé para captar su atención; su sonrisa se asoma de nuevo entre esas facciones tan finas que, por un momento, al más alto le parece ver al Takao Kazunari que hacía mucho tiempo le miraba con esperanza y felicidad infinita.

—_Nee Shin-chan —_El chico de ojos verdes le mira atento esperando a que el discurso continúe— _¿Crees en la reencarnación? _

Sus ojos brillan, mientras las flores de cerezo se cuelan entre sus cabellos color azabache. La pregunta hace eco en su mente una y otra vez, tan descabellada y tan hermosa a la vez.

Duda un poco de su respuesta pero al final es lo único a lo que no puede poner objeción. No después de tantas negativas al más bajo.

—_Lo hago, nanodayo._

Su respuesta parece satisfacerlo por completo pues su sonrisa se ensancha y pequeños susurros resuenan en la habitación.

.

.

—_Midorima-sama hemos hecho todo lo posible pero la enfermedad del joven Kazunari es tan rara que no hay evidencia médica para tratarla. Lamento decir que no hay nada más que hacer, salvo rezar. _

—_Prepárenlo, lo llevaré a casa. _

—_Como ordene. _

.

.

—_Shin-chan_ —Takao infló las mejillas en signo de molestia y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa; a pesar de todo, Kazunari seguía mostrando esa actitud infantil incluso cuándo sus 23 habían pasado meses atrás —_Shin-chan…_ —Giró de nuevo su rostro topándose con esos ojos grises tan hipnotizantes y hermosos.

— _Si volviera a reencarnar de seguro volvería a enamorarme de ti. _— Y con una sonrisa tan esplendorosa, Takao cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar entre la brisa y las últimas hojas que anunciaban la llegada del otoño.

.

.

—¡Bakao! —Los gritos de Midorima Shintarō resuenan por todo el gimnasio de Shutoku, su mano derecha masajea el puente de su nariz con cansancio.

Takao Kazunari ha roto el lucky ítem del día: Un tanuki de 50 cm.

Takao ríe desde el otro extremo de las gradas, sin una pizca de culpabilidad.

—Nee, Shin-chan.

Midorima le mira cansado, lo menos que espera es una disculpa por parte del más bajo.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación?

Kazunari aparta la vista y él se limita a observar sus movimientos con total concentración.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver con esto, Bakao.

—Jajajaja, tienes razón.

Shintarō parpadea con sutileza.

Los fragmentos de cada encuentro se aglomeran en su mente y no puede evitar mostrar esa sonrisa tan propia de él.

—Definitivamente también volvería a enamorarme de ti, nanodayo.

Estaban destinados a estar juntos, a encontrarse en cada vida, en distintos países, con diferentes familias, y el ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez en cada reencarnación.

.

.

_La escena de dos personas encontrándose  
y sonriendo, se detiene y desaparece.  
Si no lloro más,  
seré capaz de caminar  
no lloraré más y podremos encontrarnos de nuevo.  
Podremos encontrarnos de nuevo.  
Si te abrazo,  
todavía puedo sonreír una vez más.  
Abrazarte tan cerca una vez más,  
al igual que ese día, de la misma forma._

**—Last Smile "Style GR"/GRANRODEO**._  
_

* * *

La pregunta del millón ¿continuaré el long fic Y nosotros?

La respuesta: Lo más probable es que no.

Todo empezó con una viñeta como esta, pero realmente no creo poder terminar la historia. Mis ideas son un caos y mi tiempo limitado, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de dejarlo. Puede en un futuro cercano se termine de forma improvisada pero han pasado meses y nada. Seguirá en fanfiction hasta que decida desecharlo o darle otra oportunidad.

Sin más palabrerío, muchas gracias por leer.

Tomato


End file.
